In existing drive belt manufacturing operations, the belts and related components can be manufactured by pressing a material against outer and/or inner molding surface to form grooves and teeth on the belt material. Some existing belt molding surfaces are made of a rubber matrix or other similar material, which may be relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture. However, such rubber molding surfaces typically provide less consistent shapes and inferior finishes to the drive belt or other components compared to metal-surfaced molding components, and may also lack durability, often lasting only a few production cycles. On the other hand, belt molding components made of metal or other rigid materials are often expensive to manufacture and difficult to repair.